Faceoff An Impossible Quintet 4
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After Monkey Fist gets away with a valuable artifact, Ron finds out that the villain is going to cause more problemsespecially after Yori, Kim and Rick disappear.  How will he deal with the sitch? RonYori KimOC KimRon friendship r & r!
1. Successful Heist

Faceoff (An Impossible Quartet 4)

DJ Duncan

October 2007

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters are mine. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Mid-November—two months after "Balance"

[Hisotara Wing, Tokyo National Gallery

Late on that night a week and a half before Thanksgiving, the neon lights in Japan's capital lit up the quarter-filled streets. Despite most people being home in bed, the illumination gave the illusion of activity.

In one place that _should have been _empty, the Tokyo National Gallery, fifteen uninvited late night prowlers roamed the Hisotara Wing; their eyes scanning the artifacts and exhibits for one item in particular that their leader wanted.

Monkey Fist glared at the rubbish that his more-human counterparts valued with contempt. Since the experimental surgery performed by DNAmy five years earlier, his obsession lay in acquiring items surrounding monkey power. Somewhere in the museum, he knew one such thing, the Matsui Marakawa, a three foot silver statuette with jade eyes, waited for him to possess it. The thought of its power increasing his own made him grin.

One of his monkey ninjas rushed back and squeaked at him.

"Really? Excellent, Salvatore!" He grinned at the news. Soon the idol would be his.

[Two wings away

Unbeknownst to Monkey Fist or his cadre, Kim Possible alighted softly on the floor and scanned the shadowy chamber to make sure they were clear. Feeling satisfied, she waved to the skylight and her three companions waiting above.

"Anything?" Rick asked as he stepped away from the rope he'd used to slide down.

"Nothing," she indicated as they steadied the rope so that Yori could make her way down it.

"_Ron San, _come on," the Japanese ninja advised.

"Yeah. Like I'm going to do this," Ron responded from the window.

"Ron! Just slide down it already!" Kim hissed.

"Geez! I'm comin' already!" the blonde sidekick retorted while sliding down it. However, he went too fast, burning his hands in the process. "Ow! Hey!" Six feet above the ground, he let go, landing on his rear end. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"_Ron San_, are you all right?" his girlfriend asked with concern.

"He's tough, Yori. Don't worry," Kim reassured her. "Come on, Tough Guy, on your feet."

"Easy for you to say," Ron groused while climbing to his feet and still waving his hands to cool the rope burns on his palms. "Next time, we _all _use gloves." He took Rufus out of his pocket. "You okay, Buddy?"

Rufus shook his head to get the cobwebs out of there. He scurried around the room, putting his nose to work without further bidding from his human or the others. He curled his snout at the offensive yet familiar odor coming from the hall ahead of them. "Monkey!"

"Monkey? Oh man!" Ron winced as he rushed after his friend. As he reached the juncture between the museum's four wings, he saw the security guard lying unconscious on the carpet; the latter's hands bound securely behind his back. "KP! Yori! Come here!"

"Great. As if we needed this?" Rick assessed grimly. "Kim, is he?"

She scanned him with her wrist Kimmunicator and got a reading. "He'll be okay. We'll come back for him after we deal with our thief." Seeing Rufus waving a tuft of black hair in the air, she asked, "Awesome! Is that what I think it is?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh! Monkey!" the mole rat exclaimed.

"With the Matsui Marakawa on display, that can only mean Monkey Fist," Yori realized.

"Just what we need," Ron sighed, really not wanting to deal with their frequent arch foe at that point.

"We can do this, _Ron San. _Trust in that," Yori advised.

"What's his deal?" Rick wondered.

"Ron's had monkey issues since we were kids. Camp Wannaweep," Kim explained.

"_That _again?" the former handler sighed.

"Yes, _that again_," Ron insisted. "Monkeys are _SICK AND WRONG!_"

"Only this one is," Yori insisted. "Face your fear, _Ron San. _You have bested him before. You can do so again."

While he wanted to practice his 'screams of courage' at that point, Ron knew he'd never live it down from his partners or from the class at Yamanuchi if he chickened out. He forced his fears down. "Fine. Let's kick some monkey tail."

"Cool. The statuette is this way," Rick agreed while leading the group in that direction. Five minutes later, they ran into Monkey Fist and his ninjas eyeing their prize.

"Visiting hours are over," Kim advised tersely.

Monkey Fist rolled his eyes, recognizing the voice almost instantly. "Oh look! It's the cheer squad. I say—tired of the drama already, have we?"

"It hasn't stared yet, Fiske," Rick interjected while stepping ahead of Kim.

"Oh _really_?" The mutant quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "Miss Possible, have you decided to break in a new partner over the bumbler?"

"Hey!" Ron protested indignantly. "I'm still on this team!"

"Pity for you, _Human_." Monkey Fist pointed to them. "Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!"

The pint-sized simians swarmed toward the teenaged quartet and the latter's rodent companion.

"Back to back in a circle, guys," Rick advised as they assumed that position.

The skirmish lasted for several minutes with each side gaining and losing the advantage. Still, the teens held their own, forcing the ninjas back toward their master.

"Give up now?" Kim offered.

"Hardly!" Monkey Fist chortled while producing a circular object and throwing it to the floor. In the smoke that erupted, he grabbed the statuette and climbed the wall to the ceiling. "It has been fun but next time, I will deal with you!" He whistled, calling the monkeys to his side before heading into the night.

It took several minutes for the teens' eyes to clear from the onion component in the smoke. When they could see again, they found their adversaries gone along with the Matsui Marakawa.

"Blast!" Rick spat in disgust. "How could we have fallen for that?"

"We anticipated a straight hand to hand duel, Rick. Monkey Fist has rarely used such tactics," Yori insisted.

Ron rolled his eyes, preparing for the lecture he knew would be coming from Sensei over the misadventure. _Always expect the unexpected._

"Let's free the guard and let GJ know," Kim declared while leading the others back toward the bound guard. "Meantime, we'll need to keep an eye out for Monkey Fist."

And they had no idea that they would be running into their enemy again sooner than they thought.


	2. Back in School

Chapter 2

[Next Day—Middleton: Possible Household

Kim rushed down the stairs, dreading what she'd get from Barkin if she were late for school. After the last time, she'd promised him that it wouldn't happen again—international time zones or not. "Great. I'd have to oversleep again!"

"Morning, Kimmie. Late night again?" her mother asked with the narrowed eye look.

"Uh yeah…sorry, Mom." She stifled a yawn. "Can we…uh…talk about this later? I really don't want to be late."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Kim, next time, please stay with Ron and Yori, all right? I wouldn't mind calling the school on that note. Now go on. You really don't want to be late."

"Thanks, Mom," Kim expressed before rushing out the door and toward her car.

[Middleton High

Kim rushed through the door and slid into her seat just beating the bell. "Made it."

"Hey, K, you're looking rushed there. Maybe you should slow down a bit," Bonnie suggested sarcastically.

"Like couch potato slow? You've got that market cornered, Bonnie, but thanks for the suggestion," Kim countered.

"Some of us had a long flight, Bonnie. Chill out," Rick interjected tersely.

"Gee, Rick, all of that time alone with her. One wonders what you could be doing especially since you're both so _tired?_" Bonnie shot back.

Kim glared at her.

Rick shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, Bonnie, you're right."

Everyone in earshot turned incredulously.

"Rick, what?" Kim inquired.

He waved his hand at her and smirked as if to say 'trust me'. Then he continued, "The view over the Pacific was awesome especially since I got to cuddle with the best girl in school. It must stink to have to fantasize with your teddy bear."

Bonnie's eyes flared at him.

"Had to be there, Bonnie. That's all I'm going to say," Kim declared, following his lead with a dreamy smile. Before the other teen could retort, she added, "Good morning, Ms. Gustavson."

"Good morning, Kim. Everyone," the teacher greeted as she headed up for the front.

The couple exchanged warm glances. The putdown of Bonnie almost made up for letting Monkey Fist get away. _Almost. _


	3. Helping Oneself

Chapter 3 [Yamanuchi—three hours later

As much as Kim dreaded the short turnaround time with the alarm clock, Ron and Yori had roughed their way through their morning workout, earning them one of Sensei's gentle yet sharp contrasting lectures. Consequently, during the so-called "free period," he made them meditate in separate wings of the school.

After a quick lunch, Ron switched back into his Middleton clothes and started toward the studio classroom. As he headed into the courtyard, he heard Sensei call, "A moment if you would, _Stoppable San_?"

"_Hai, _Sensei?" the teenager requested. "I am sorry about this morning."

"The matter is closed. I had something else I wished to speak with you about, _Stoppable San_. When you faced Monkey Fist last night, I sensed your fear of monkeys. It paralyzed you," the teacher explained.

"Uh yeah….it does that," Ron admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you."

"You did not run from the fear, _Stoppable San. _That in itself is a good start. You must master this fear or you will never get the full benefit of the _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_," Sensei assured him.

"Full benefit? You mean my fear can hold me back that much?"

"In more ways than one. Monkey Fist is a deadly enemy. Accordingly, you must give everything you have to the fight at hand. I want you to think about that. Follow me; we must not keep our American brethren waiting." Sensei led them into the classroom.

One of the newest ninja students, Nyoki, sat off to the side of the room by herself. She looked at the notes on her lap and took several deep breaths to channel her nerves.

Ron requested, "Sensei, umm, think we can give it a minute before we go on? She looks like she could use a pep talk? Maybe I could with your permission?"

Sensei smiled. "I would never deny a good turn such as that. Help her and yourself as well, _Stoppable San._"

"_Domo,_" Ron expressed while heading toward the anxious girl. "Hey, Nyoki, how's it shaking?"

"_Stoppable San? _I am sorry but I am trying to prepare for my presentation. If you will excuse me?" she requested.

"Yeah I know. Just wanted to tell ya that the gang in Middleton's cool. And we're here with you too. It's no big," he assured her. "Just be yourself. Good luck."

"Thank…you, _Stoppable San. _I appreciate that," she expressed.

He smiled at her before heading back over to his usual seat beside Yori. "_Domo, Sensei."_

Sensei switched on the connection to find their counterparts from Middleton High awaiting them. "Good morning to you all. It was a fine day here in Japan. How is it for you?"

Barkin bowed with his head before continuing, "It's a great day here too. Tony Wyatt's ready with his piece here."

"And Nyoki is too. Nyoki?" Sensei answered.

"_Hai,_" the girl anxiously responded while stepping to the front of the room in her blue dress. "_Wyatt-San_, would you like to go first or shall I?"

The football jock shrugged. "Whatever. It's all good with me."

"_Domo,_" she nervously smiled. Seeing Ron and Yori's supportive glances not to mention a smattering of such approval across the TV audience, she stifled a twitch and started into her report on Pakistani art.

[An hour later

With the reports taking up the entire hour, the students could mainly sit back and listen to their classmates. However, both sides expected their respective teachers to make up for the time on the next day. For the time being, however, they certainly learned a lot from Tony and Nyoki's respective reports.

Nyoki waited until the camera was off to walk over to Ron. "_Stoppable San, _may I have a minute please?"

"No problem. Great report by the way," he complimented.

The new student blushed. "_Domo. _I was shaking inside the whole time."

"Big thing is to not let it paralyze us," he advised her, reiterating what Sensei had said earlier. "It's all good." He smiled while walking back over to his girlfriend's side.

"You certainly do impress, _Ron San. _The meditation did us both good," Yori assessed.

"Not to mention my way with the ladies," he teased.

She rolled her eyes at him. "You and your American style imagination! Come; we have enough time to head back to our rooms and change before afternoon workouts. I do not wish to be unprepared again."

"Yeah," he concurred, knowing exactly what she was getting at.


	4. Yori's Gone!

Chapter 4 [A Week Later/Three Days Before Thanksgiving

[Bueno Nacho

Rick sat in a booth and munched on a taco salad while waiting for Kim to finish with her cheerleading practice over at MHS. As he did so, he lost himself in some of Mark Twain's better literature for better than two hours.

About page 67, an expectant finger tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey."

"Huh?" He snapped to attention to find his favorite cheerleader eyeing him expectantly. "Hi, Kim. Sorry, this is actually pretty cool reading."

"If you say so," she supposed while sliding into the seat across from him. "You missed a great practice."

"How were Jim and Tim?" he inquired.

"The tweebs came up with two new moves today," she noted. "Want anything?"

"I'm fine. Thanks," he declined as she went up for her salad. When she came back, he asked, "Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Not really. I was just going to do a shift at GJ while you ate with your folks," he indicated. "Why?"

She stared at him. "As if! What about your folks?"

He shrugged. "Only kid and orphan. It's okay, Kim."

"I'm sorry. Well, tell Dr. Director that you're eating with us too," she insisted, giving him the puppy dog pout to top it off.

"Okay. Fine," he relented, knowing better than to decline one of Mrs. Dr. P's meals. "How about Ron and Yori? Do they have plans?"

"They don't get a break like we do," she informed him while shaking her head. "I know his 'rents are bumming but that's how it goes." She ate a forkful of salad. "Maybe they can come for the holidays. Chanukah is a big deal for them."

"Let's hope. We fight together. We can celebrate together too," he agreed while squeezing her hand. "Anyone tell you you're an awesome GF?"

"Stop!" She blushed with embarrassment. Still, she could deal with it especially given the guy across from her at the moment.

That was, however, before the Kimmunicator started its siren call…..

Chapter 5

[Yamanuchi—Yori's Room—Ten minutes earlier

Given how the previous week had gone, Ron decided to whip up a simple yet intricate surprise for his girlfriend on that evening. As always, he'd brought Sensei and Nooni in on it (and bribed them with their own servings as usual). In this case, he created a three cheese macaroni and cheese with bits of ham and chicken in it under a golden brown crust on top. In addition, he tossed a salad of fresh greens and some bell peppers from the farmers' market and topped it off with a honey vinaigrette.

As he walked through the halls, he knew the others watched his progress. He also knew that nobody would say anything due to the fact that Sensei approved of his and Yori's relationship. He knocked on the door but received no answer. "Yori?"

He knocked again. "Come on. Hey, what's the sitch? I've got dinner." He heard a small whine behind the door.

Rufus was in pain.

"Yori!" Ron put the dishes down and started rattling the doorknob. However it remained locked. He whacked on the door hard, feeling his heart pounding in his chest.

"Hey, _Stoppable San, _cut it out," Hirotaka instructed.

Ron wiped his brow off. "Did you or anyone else hear anything from here, Hiro?"

"Other than her dropping some things about twenty minutes ago, no."

"She knew I was coming. The door's locked and I hear Rufus in there," Ron replied tersely. He focused; his concern for his GF overwhelming his inborn fear of his abilities.

Around him, a navy blue corona formed.

He levitated about a foot off of the floor.

Hirotaka stepped back about four steps, watching this sight in complete awe. As some of the other students did as well, he instructed, "Ayoki, get Sensei now!" 

The scared second year student did as he was told, running out of the dormitory and toward the central building as if Hell had just opened up.

Ron reached out with his hand, splintering the door with barely a tap of his hand before stalking into the room. "Yori? Rufus?"

"He…we," the mole rat whispered. "Mon…key." With that, he passed out.

"Rufus! RUFUS!" Ron exclaimed, panicking as he felt for his friend's pulse. Finding it, he breathed a sigh of relief. "He's okay. But where is she?" He looked around at her room.

It looked as if a cyclone had hit it. Her favorite lamp shattered. The mirror was spider-webbed with cracks. Papers were strewn everywhere.

On the bed's footboard, he saw blood. "Geez! What did they do?"

"_Stoppable San, _calm yourself," Hirotaka suggested.

"Calm myself? Look at this room, Hiro! There was a fight in here and you all heard nada?" Ron retorted sharply. He leaned over and picked up the tell tale tuft of monkey hair. "Rufus told me before he passed out." He began to breathe heavily and shake with both fear and indignation. "How could this have happened? HOW?"

They all heard the giant gong sounding in the central courtyard.

"There's the alarm, _Stoppable San. Sensei-Sama _calls us," Hirotaka advised while leaning over his classmate. Despite the standoff from two months earlier, he and Ron had gone out of their way to try and start patching things up.

"As you told me this afternoon, we are here for each other," Nyoki added from the doorway.

"_Hai._" Ron made himself calm down. First, he collected his small companion, setting him on the dinner tray for transport. Then he pulled out his Ronnunicator. "Guys, let Sensei know I'm on my way. I have to get a hold of KP."

"I will stay with him, Hirotaka. Go and explain to Sensei," Nyoki insisted.

"_Hai. Stoppable San, _we've had our issues but you are still our friend. See you downstairs," Hirotaka concluded before heading down there.

"Friend." Ron pressed the central button on the device, sending out the emergency signal. "Got to talk with…KP."

Kim appeared on the viewer from BN. "Ron, what's the…sitch?" As soon as she saw his face, she knew something had really gone south. "Are you all right?"

"She's gone, KP. Yori's been kidnapped! Right under our noses!" Ron informed her.

"Maybe she stepped out or….."

He passed the Ronnunicator around the room, letting his partners see the chaos. "Does this look like she just stepped out? You know how she is. Rufus is out cold. And there's this." He held up the monkey hair.

"Monkey Fist." Kim bowed her head in worry. "Ron, I…." Seeing Rick motioning for the device, she handed it over to him.

"Hey, Ron. I'll clear it with Dr. Director. We will find her. All right, Bud?" He held up his own cell phone with the red light flashing. "That's my emergency cue. GJ will have a jet up here ASAP for us. Kim and I just need to get to her place and change. We'll be in the air in twenty minutes."

"Fine," Ron concurred almost robotically.

"Hang in there, Ron," Kim concluded before they disconnected.

"Hang in there she says," the distraught blonde ninja scoffed.

"_Stoppable San_, you heard him. Yori is strong," Nyoki pointed out.

"Yeah." He picked Rufus' tray up and headed for the door. "Let's go and get that lecture from Sensei." He stalked out of the room.

She rushed out to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Fortunately, she caught right up to him and guided him downstairs and out into the main courtyard where the others and Sensei awaited them. "Forgive us, Master Sensei." 

"I know already, Nyoki, but thank you," the aged teacher assured her before turning to Ron who was getting more distraught by the second. _Stoppable San_, you did the right thing by contacting Kim Possible. We need our friends."

"How, Master? How could that creep just pop in and out of here?" Ron wondered.

"The statuette from the Tokyo museum. It gives the user incredible powers of transportation and the ability to stifle sound and vibration. The idol allowed Monkey Fist to do this without even me knowing about it, _Stoppable San._" He rubbed the younger man's shoulder while looking out at the rows of students watching silently. "None of us should go anywhere by ourselves. We are dealing with an enemy who can appear, attack and vanish like the wind. One who perverts the very art of _ninjitsu _itself! One who strikes without honor! Keep watch of yourselves and each other. Remember your training. That is all." Sensei looked to Ron again. "Let us see what we can do for _Rufus San. _Then we shall meditate and clear your mind. Monkey Fist seeks to play with your mind. You must think clearly."

"No offense, Master, but let's help Rufus first. Then I'll start trying the clear head thing," Ron noted, not wanting to cause a scene but his concern drowning out everything else.

"Then follow me," Sensei agreed while leading Ron toward the infirmary.


	5. Visitors

Chapter 6 [1:00 AM—High over the Japanese landscape

Kim and Rick sat in the corner of the GJ jet, going over the latest trimetric data and glancing out at the moonlit cloud cover below them. Since taking off several hours earlier, they had talked intermittently with Dr. Director and Wade concerning Yori's situation.

"You think she's okay?" Kim worried.

"She's tough. Besides us, GJ's looking and you know better than I do about Sensei's resources," Rick assured her.

Kim nodded, knowing full well that Sensei could reactivate ninja reserves in every corner of the world if need be. "We'll see if they found anything else." She stood up and slipped on the parachute. "It shouldn't be long now."

As she said that, the intercom snapped on. "Agents Possible and Trouseau, we're two minutes out. Get ready."

"Roger that," Rick responded while slipping on his own parachute and heading for the door.

She sighed and followed but not before checking her helmet and goggles. "In position!"

A woman in a brown jumpsuit and a helmet slid the door open. "As per your request, I don't know where you're going because there's nothing down there."

"We have it all under control," he assured her. "Thanks, Agent Matthews."

"Radio in, Trouseau, once you find Monkey Fist," Matthews retorted before they jumped out. Watching the twin chutes billow out and disappear under the cloud cover. _Good luck, you two._

[Entrance to the Bottom Most Cave

As they both landed, Kim glanced around, wanting to be ready for anything. Much to her relief, nothing simian erupted from the bushes. However, her hair still stood on end.

Rick scanned the area with his GJ wrist detector and shook his head. "We're good, Kim."

"Seems so," she agreed albeit with less than a certain tone. For some reason, she felt as if they were being watched. "Follow me." She led him toward the passage's entrance.

"Tell me why we didn't just parachute into the yard?" he asked.

"Hello! _Secret ninja school, remember?_" she insisted.

"Right," he conceded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No big. Thanks. Sorry I harshed," she apologized while rubbing his shoulder. "I just don't want anything to happen to the school."

"Course," he agreed while smiling at her. "Make up later?"

"After we settle this, we'd better." They stepped into the entrance and started up the passage. "Usually the ninjas would've stopped us by now."

"_Hai. _But we were expecting you, Kim Possible," Hirotaka responded. "_Konichiwa."_

"_Konichiwa," _Rick replied while adding a bow.

"Wish this was a social call, Hirotaka, but where's Ron?" she inquired.

"He and Sensei meditate in the courtyard. Given what has happened thus far tonight, Sensei has requested that we lead you up there ourselves," the ninja student explained before releasing a sharp whistle into the cave. "The others wait just out of sight. Follow me. _Stoppable San _awaits you both."

As they rounded the corner out of sight of the entrance, four other ninja seemingly flowed out of the walls and ceiling. On cue, they bowed in greeting to the visiting couple.

"As I said, Sensei takes no chances, my friends," Hirotaka advised. "Quickly now."

With that, the sextet hustled up the passage toward the rope bridge and the school beyond.

Seconds after the group left, Monkey Fist appeared in a dark flash of light. In his hands, the Matsui Marakawa glistened, drawing power off of the _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_ inside of him. "How touching. They are so prepared for _me._" He grinned at the thought of undermining their precious preparations.

It had been amusing to pop into Yori's room, taking her completely by surprise. While she injured several of the monkey ninjas, they'd overwhelmed her, taking her away with them. _It was so precious listening to the Bumbler whining on the other side of the door. Pity I couldn't finish with the rodent! _His eyes narrowed. _Let them plan all that they want. I will dictate when and where the standoff shall be! Then we shall see who the REAL monkey master is! _He closed his eyes.

The statuette glowed and transported him away.

Chapter 7 [Yamanuchi _Dojo_

Ron sat lotus style in the middle of the chamber, allowing his mind to drift amidst the energies surrounding him. After making sure that Rufus was sleeping comfortably, he retreated to that place.

While Sensei had advised him to relax and calm himself, he knew he couldn't. For some reason, the mystical monkey power granted him a sort of instinct concerning danger. He knew that the ninjas waited for his partners in the caves below.

He sensed Monkey Fist's reappearance. "Monkey Fist!" He heard the door slide open. "KP."

"Ron! Hey, you okay?" she inquired while looking at him—or rather the blue glow surrounding him—strangely.

"What's the deal, Dude?" Rick added not quite understanding what was going on.

"You tell me. Anything from GJ or Wade?" the ninja student queried.

"Sorry. Wade's scouring everything to find Monkey Fist. Next time, he pops up, we'll get him," she promised.

"Hate to tell you, KP, but I have this weird feeling that you just missed him," Ron noted before scratching his head. "How'd I know that?"

"Maybe it's connected to that funky blue glowing thing you were doing just now?" she presumed.

"Blue glowing? Aw man! Now what?" Ron whined. "This whole night just _sucks_!" He kicked at the ground in disgust. "Tonight was going to be so perfect! I had dinner ready for us. It was going to be so cool. Then this whole deal happens!" He feinted a karate kick at the air in front of them. As he did, however, he tripped and fell flat on his back. "Can't even do that right!" He got up. "Gotta check on Rufus."

"Hey, just a sec. Slow down. Okay?" she insisted while grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't beat yourself up over this. We will find her, Ron. I promise. Now, let's go talk to Sensei and maybe get something to eat. Sorry, it was a long trip."

"Yeah. After I check on Rufus," Ron agreed while leading them back toward the infirmary.

As they crossed the main courtyard, Sensei waited for them in the moonlight. "Welcome once again, Kim Possible and _Trouseau-San_."

"Thanks. Any word?" she queried.

"Sadly no. We keep watch but so far nothing. Still he is close by," the wizened teacher advised. "Fortunately, _Rufus-San _is all right. He had several bruises but nothing broken."

"_Domo. _And the blood on Yori's bed?" Ron asked.

"I do not know, _Stoppable San. _We must all carry on." Sensei glanced at the trio. "Nothing more can be done tonight."

"Can I show them the room? Maybe we can get Wade to scan everything?" Ron asked.

"In the morning. Our guests as well as you have all had as you Americans say a long day. You are excused from the morning workout, _Stoppable San. _However, you and I must talk about your inner abilities. Now good evening, my young friends," Sensei told Ron point blank.

"He's right. Come on; guest rooms are this way," Ron relented while leading them toward the dorm.

As they walked, Kim looked around. Maybe it was Ron's revelation about Monkey Fist but she still felt as if they were being watched.


	6. Monkey Fist and Yori

Chapter 8 [Rocky Mountains

High up in the Rockies, a lone stone citadel sat perched on a peak and shrouded behind its cloak of perpetual clouds. Despite being only a hundred miles from Middleton, it might as well have been a thousand.

And that's the way Monkey Fist liked it…..

The former aristocrat paced about the length of his impromptu sitting room while considering his next move. With the aid of the Matsui Marakawa, he'd definitely sent a message to the overrated sensei, the Buffoon and the other children. But that would be only the first salvo compared to what lay ahead. He grinned darkly in anticipation of beating Stoppable and his monkey hating tendencies to a pulp before claiming supreme monkey leadership.

Speaking of Stoppable, he'd sensed the boy's power rising inside of him.

Power that the monkey villain craved for himself.

He looked toward the door in the back of the room. For now, he would allow his ninjas their rest. After all, it had been an active night. With that, he headed for the door on the other side of the room. Opening it, he walked into a Spartan chamber with a very small window slit and a bed in the corner.

Yori lay on the hard mattress; her head bandaged from the previous night's injury. Leather straps restrained her wrists. She pointedly looked at the ceiling, ignoring him.

"Oh such manners! And here I was concerned about you," he chastised.

She shook her head. "Foul wind and air avails you nothing. It is the fault of your ninjas that I am hurt."

His eyes narrowed. "You chose to fight."

"I chose honor. Something you know nothing about, Monkey Fist," she countered.

He shrugged. "Perhaps not but once I claim my rightful place, I shall not need it! That time, Dear Girl, is coming sooner than you think."

"So you say. As the Americans say, do not count chickens before they hatch."

"You have too much confidence in your fellow children. Ah well, I will be back to check on you. Ta ta!" He slammed the door behind himself.

She put her head back on the worn pillow in back of her head. It should have been a nice dinner between her and Ron that evening. She'd set Rufus up as usual with his chips on the napkin before setting the table in anticipation of her BF's latest masterpiece.

Then Monkey Fist somehow appeared in her room with the stolen museum piece and six dark garbed monkey ninjas.

She had no time to go for her fans but made the mental shift as quickly as possible.

Rufus, to his credit, lashed out first, grabbing the flashlight to his right and using it as a makeshift staff to bash the intruders, buying her a few precious seconds.

As the waves of monkeys crashed over her, she carried out the whirling maneuver Sensei had taught her and the others only two days earlier. As she did that, the monkeys flew backwards, damaging many of her own precious heirlooms in the process.

Then she saw Rufus go down under the weight of enemy blows. "_Rufus San!_"

And that was just before Monkey Fist delivered a sharp kick, knocking her head back into the footboard and making everything go black.

She winced at the headache. Fortunately, as her captor had informed her, it was only a flesh wound. Still, she hated to be the bait especially since it meant potential danger for her friends. _ Be careful, Ron San! _


	7. Coming Clean

Chapter 9 [Yamanuchi—Later that morning

[Infirmary

Even though his friends rested after their trip, Ron couldn't. His anxiety flared. He worried about his close companion. The girl he cared most for in the world was in the clutches of his worst enemy. Worse still, his partners, classmates and teacher had to stop everything else because he couldn't hold up his end.

"Some chosen one, I am," he groused from his post, bowing his head in self-disgust and loathing. He sat by Rufus' side while waiting for word on the other front.

The mole rat slowly opened his eyes and saw his human there. "Sowwy."

"Not your fault, Bud. At least you were there," Ron assured his buddy.

"Nor is it yours, Ron," Kim pointed out as she walked in the door. "I told you, we'll get them."

Ron managed a smile, recalling how even in the worst of disasters Kim could and did come up with the perfect plan with smoke and mirrors. "Yeah, KP, I know. You can train me but you can't trust me."

"Excuse me? Where'd that come from? Ron, I trust you with my life every time we go out on a mission or _whatever_!"

He shook his head in frustration. "Big words but hey, you've got Rick."

"We've got _you_," she insisted. "You and this monkey power of yours. Ron…." She frowned, not liking to have to admit the next few words. "Ron, this sitch is…." She winced painfully. "part mine too. I never let you develop it. I never…trusted you with it. It…scared me." She bowed her head. "Forgive me?"

Ron took a deep breath, taking a full two minutes to soak in her apology and admission. "It scares me too, KP, but…at least you said that." He glanced up at her. "I don't wanna just be the clown anymore, you know?"

"Ron, you aren't the clown."

"Here, I'm not. Everyone in Middleton thinks I am," he argued. "Here I'm a hero. Sensei rides me harder than anyone else. Hiro and I kick butt in the _Dojo_. But I'm not a joke here."

"Yeah, I've noticed." She smiled. "It's really spanking to see."

He gave her the old smirk. "Thanks, KP, for that. It's all good."

She hugged him. "No big. Now let's find Sensei."

"Just a sec." He turned to Rufus who stood on his own. "Shotgun?"

"Shotgun!" Rufus scampered up his pant leg and into the travel pocket.

With that, the two teens left the area, heading across the courtyard to Sensei's office/sanctum. Inside, the elderly teacher spoke to Rick about things when they arrived.

"Ah, _Stoppable San_ and Kim Possible. Please join us," Sensei invited. "Close the door behind you please." When they had done so, he added, "Have you both come to an understanding?"

"About what, Master?" Ron wondered.

"Your fears," Sensei continued. "The issues we face come from how you approach this ability, _Stoppable San. _Your fear of monkeys paralyzes you except where something else overrides it. Your concern for _Yori Chan _did that. Hirotaka explained about the door upstairs." Seeing Ron tense up, he shook his head. "You do not need to apologize. We needed to enter the room. If that was the first manifestation then it was a worthwhile lesson. You must learn to hone that ability."

"I…can?"

"You are the Chosen One, _Stoppable San. _The task falls to you," Sensei indicated. "Search your heart." He turned to Kim. "And you, Kim Possible, you fear to lose control over your missions. As I said to you on the night of the Nakasumi encounter, a leader that does not listen to the other members of the pack will lose his or her position. Fearing their abilities will accomplish that end as well. _Stoppable San _will need your support as well as mine and his other classmates to master his abilities."

"We….just talked about that," she informed him, feeling contrite again. "Ron, umm, if I help you with your sitch, can you deal with mine?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "KP, come on! As if!"

"Yeah!" Rufus cheered while climbing slowly out of the pocket carrier onto the desk. He did a slight bow in deference to Sensei.

"It is good to see you on your feet, _Rufus San,_" the teacher acknowledged. "This discussion concerns you as well, my friend."

"Rufus?" Rick asked in surprise.

"_Hai. _When _Stoppable San _was exposed to the idols, _Rufus San _was as well. During their initial visit here, they both confronted Monkey Fist, saving Yori and the Lotus Blade from him," Sensei recounted. "Understanding where you all stand is the first step. Trust in each other and yourselves. Only then can one proceed deeper with understanding."

"Trusting myself?" Ron queried, not quite understanding.

"He means that you can do this. And that you aren't alone," Rick realized. "Right, Sensei?"

"That is correct, _Trouseau San_. For _Stoppable San, _it will involve confronting his deepest fear." He smiled. "And I have an idea."

"You do?" Ron's eyes went wide and he quaked in fear.

"A sword must go through the fire before it can become strong. You have been through more than you know already. Now there is but one more step. Meet me in the courtyard in an hour's time. You have a journey to take, _Stoppable San_, by yourself," Sensei indicated before dismissing them.

_Now what? _Ron gulped nervously really not knowing what to expect next.


	8. Ron's Test

Chapter 10 [Two hours later—Tokyo Safe House

After being dropped off by the school's limo, Ron looked around, instinctively fearing whatever Sensei was about to throw at him. While he knew the teacher would not place him in anything _really _bad, his words signified a growing experience.

And those could prove scary enough for the skinny blonde teen.

He took several deep breaths, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. His palms felt clammy. He trembled. He bit on his fingernails even as he took excruciating step after step.

Then his feet came out from under him, landing him flat on his back. "OW!"

He groaned while rolling over and picking up something light and smooth: a banana peel.

"Monkeys? Why monkeys?" Ron realized, feeling his panic flaring up even more. He rushed back toward the front door and pulled on the knob to find it locked from the outside. "OH MAN!"

_You have a test to pass, Stoppable San, _Sensei's voice directed as the latter's astral form appeared in front of him. _The way to learning is by conquering fear. Your test awaits you._

"B…b…but…."

Then his mind flashed back to his second day at the school two years earlier. At that point, he'd despaired, wondering if he could make it through even the week.

Then Yori had reassured him:

_Even a mighty river was once a tiny stream._

_But I'm not even a trickle!_

_I have faith in you, Stoppable San. Good night._

His cheeks warmed while remembering that first kiss.

_Yori sees something in you, _the Image continued. _Perhaps you should look within for yourself. Step forward._

Ron gulped and set his eyes. "For her." He stepped slowly across the floor. On the other side of the room, he saw an open door. Stepping through it, he found himself in a smaller room with only one other being in it: a brown haired monkey.

Chippy, the monkey that Kim and he had saved from Monkey Fist's order a year earlier, stepped up to him and looked him over.

"Huh?" Ron asked incredulously; his mind swimming as he didn't get the point. "Chippy? Hey! You need to get outta here! Sensei's got some test planned and….."

Chippy bounded into his arms, tackling him in a monkey form of a hug.

"AHHH!" Ron yelled.

Chippy scooted back, wondering why his friend would react that way. Instead of smelling affection and happiness, the monkey only picked up on the latter's fear.

Ron trembled, fighting with himself. Ever since that summer at Camp Wannaweep, he'd feared anything monkey-related. He'd hated, feared and reviled them. He'd done everything to avoid them except at the most extreme of circumstances.

He stared at Chippy who sulked in disappointment across the room at the rebuffed greeting. _Why isn't he attacking? _Then he realized the point. _Maybe because he wasn't in the first place! _He grimaced and sighed.

_Not all monkeys are like the one at your summer place, Stoppable San, _Sensei's voice told him. _And even if they are, you must stand up to them now. It is your place to lead them. Now greet your friend._

Ron quirked his eyebrow. "Greet?"

_As you would Rufus San._

Ron nodded while making himself get up and walk across the room—heavy step after heavy step.

As he did, Chippy watched with curiosity. From the human's scent, the monkey knew the other was struggling with his feelings. Admittedly, Chippy was anxious about this development, not knowing if the other would attack, do nothing or react as he should have done in the first place.

"Hey, Buddy, sorry," Ron apologized. "You know I have this thing about you guys in general."

Chippy nodded, having witnessed the teen's freaking out back in Middleton.

"I just wish I could get over this," Ron muttered, not knowing that the other could understand at least some of what he was saying.

Chippy decided to try again, hugging Ron.

This time, Ron returned the favor instinctively, not thinking about Camp Wannaweep or anything else. As he did, he realized that his friend wasn't attacking or making him feel miserable.

Chippy wanted to be his friend…just like Rufus or Kim or anyone else.

He gave the other a sappy smile. "Guess I was being dumb."

Chippy only smiled back.

"Thanks, Dude, for understanding." Granted, Ron still felt the butterflies but he could work on those.

Chippy broke away to head for the corner. A minute later, he came back with two bananas. He held out the one in the right hand, offering it to Ron.

"For…me?" Ron wiped his eye, feeling positively ridiculous for having feared this being maybe half of his size who only wanted to be his friend. He slowly accepted it. "Thanks."

Chippy started into his banana, feeling better that his friend was straightening out.

Ron sat down next to his hairy friend and peeled back the gift before starting into its white center. For the next fifteen minutes, he enjoyed it and the company.

Then they both heard the door open and footsteps through the empty front room. As one, they jumped to their feet.

Seeing the two companions' combined stand, Sensei smiled. "You have done well, _Stoppable San. _Now do you understand?"

"Not all monkeys are like that one at camp," Ron replied. "I still have issues though."

"Agreed. How you deal with them will determine your destiny. Today was another good step. Now come. Kim Possible and _Trouseau San _have returned to Middleton. You and I are needed back at the school," the teacher instructed.

"And Chippy?" Ron asked.

"Chippy?"

"That's his name," Ron indicated, motioning to the monkey. "At least when we first met last year."

Sensei nodded. "Bring 'Chippy' with us. You understand he is your responsibility."

Ron nodded before accompanying the others back to the limo.


	9. Kim and Rick are Taken!

Chapter 11

[Middleton—Possible Household: next day

After landing at the airport, Kim and Rick returned to her house. On the way, they'd heard from Sensei and Ron that the latter had passed his test, taking the first step in dealing with his monkey-related issues.

"That's cool," Rick declared.

"You have no idea," she agreed while pouring them each a glass of orange juice. She offered him one.

"So how does he deal with Monkey Fist if he can't handle monkeys?" he asked.

"The first time he had a lot of trouble." She sipped from her glass. "Guess he had some other sitch every other time. Ron's weird that way. He's scared until he gets distracted by something really important. Then he focuses for a minute or two before he loses it again." She shook her head.

Rick nodded before picking up a note. "Your Mom's handwriting."

Kim took it and began reading. When she finished, she sighed, "Family went over to Aunt June's for the day. They want me to try and make it later."

"Cousin Larry?"

She quirked an eyebrow and winced. "Yeah." She finished her juice and washed her glass.

He did the same before putting his glass in the dishwasher. "You'll make it _much _later."

"And why would that be?" she asked.

"I was thinking of dinner first," he supposed.

"Oh _really_?" she inquired with a sly smirk.

"Really," he confirmed as he kissed her.

Caught up in the moment, they had no idea that they weren't alone. They didn't hear the bola whistling through the air until the projectile bound them together, knocking them to the floor.

"Isn't that a touching moment?" Monkey Fist asked with a triumphant air as he and his monkey ninjas approached.

"What have you done with Yori?" Kim growled.

"Oh don't worry. You'll be seeing her soon enough." Seeing the two teens glaring at him, he added sarcastically, "Well at least you'll be able to have dinner and not have to deal with Cousin Larry, Miss Possible." He relieved them of their weapons and wrist communicators. "Best not to have you making any trouble." He dumped the gear on a chair before producing the statuette again. "Now you want to see your friend, don't you?"

With that, the villain, monkey ninjas and the two teens disappeared in a flash of light.

[Five minutes later—Monkey Fist's mountaintop lair

Yori opened her eyes after the latest fitful attempt at meditation. Every time she'd tried, her concern for Ron distracted her. _ He is trying. Why can't I? _She sighed.

The prison door opened, allowing Monkey Fist to stride into the room. "Getting more comfortable?" Seeing her silent seething glare, he recoiled, mimicking shock. "And here I brought you some company!"

"Company?" she asked.

He snapped his fingers.

The monkey ninjas pushed Kim and Rick into the room.

"Do have fun together. At least, I know it will be between me and the Bumbler this time."

"What will be?" Kim challenged.

"A duel. You all can think on _that_, can't you? Well, I'll leave you to get caught up. Ta ta," the villain clarified as he and his minions left them in the locked room.

"I can't believe this," Rick complained while struggling against the bola ropes.

"Are you both all right?" Yori asked.

"Yeah, he caught us the same way he did you," Kim retorted in disgust. "At least you're awake. Ron will be relieved."

"_Ron San_, how is he?"

"Worried about you. Sensei's got him dealing with his monkey issues," Kim answered while craning her neck to get a look at their friend. "Ouch."

"It is a scratch. Do not worry." Yori stared at the ceiling. "If he hurts _Ron San_, I'll…"

"You mean _we'll_…." her former rival corrected.

"Let us hope _Ron San _can keep his eyes open," Yori expressed with an anxious sigh.


	10. Monkey Fist's Challenge

Chapter 12 [Yamanuchi Courtyard—An hour later

Sensei, Ron and Chippy returned with a half an hour to spare before the afternoon workout was set to begin.

After stopping to drop Chippy off in his room and check on Rufus, Ron changed into his gi and rushed back to the courtyard to join his classmates.

Sensei surveyed the assembled class with a careful eye. He knew several of them were anxious about the kidnapping incident. However, he knew training would empower them to deal with the issues at hand. "I trust you all had a good meditation session this morning. _Domo_ for allowing me to change the order of today's schedule." 

As the teacher said that, Ron's Ronunicator vibrated in his pocket. _Great. Why now? _He winced.

Sensei paused and looked expectantly at him. "You should take that, _Stoppable San_, given our situation."

"Yes, sir," Ron agreed feeling embarrassed over the disruption. He pressed the answer button to see Wade's face appear on the screen. "Hey, Wade, umm, kind of a bad time, ya know?"

"Oh." The young genius grimaced. "Sorry, I know this is your training time. You haven't talked to Kim or Rick since they left Yamanuchi, have you?"

"Nope. Check with Mrs. Dr. P," Ron replied.

"They're not there. Worse, I scanned the kitchen and found monkey hair," Wade recounted. "Bringing up an image of the area now." He typed a few keys on his computer.

Ron took in the kitchen area. At first, he didn't see anything out of the ordinary other than a chair left pushed out. But as he looked at the chair again, he saw his friends' gear piled on it. "Hey! They wouldn't leave that stuff out like that!"

"That's why I called you, Ron. I think Monkey Fist grabbed them too!" Wade argued.

"Great." Ron's eyes narrowed. "It's him and me now."

"The boy gets it!" a familiar voice gloated from above.

Ron, his fellow ninjas and Sensei turned toward the overhang of the building to their left to find Monkey Fist standing there,

"Come down here and fight honorably!" Sensei demanded.

"I think not," the villain scoffed. "You _relic._ Besides, this is between me and young Mr. Stoppable."

"Where are they?" Ron demanded.

"Patience. They're safe…for now." Monkey Fist smirked disdainfully at him before continuing, "Consider them insurance."

"Insurance?" Hirotaka demanded.

"Insurance against any of you interfering. This is between us, the practitioners of _tai-sheng-pek-kwar_. Find me, Boy, and find your friends! I shall be waiting!" With that, Monkey Fist produced the Matsui Marakawa and vanished from the scene.

"Guess that confirms that," Ron sighed while looking around at the other ninja trainees and Sensei. "Sorry, guys."

"You will take the challenge, will you not?" one of the others demanded.

"A warrior who rushes headlong into danger is soon cut down, my Children," Sensei reminded them. "_Stoppable San_, you know better."

Ron scratched his chin sheepishly. "Uh, I do?"

"Ahem," Wade cleared his throat. "Ron, I've found him."

"What? Already?"

"Ron, this is _me_, remember?" Wade arched an eyebrow at him.

"Uh yeah…right. My…uh…bad," Ron apologized. "Where?"

"About fifty miles from Middleton. Give me the word and you'll have transportation," Wade informed him.

Ron turned to Sensei. "Master, I can finish here first."

"No, _Stoppable San, _you have a much bigger priority right now. However, I would not send you alone. Hirotaka will accompany you and _Rufus San _to America. You will both leave at once," Sensei disagreed while issuing counter-orders and bowing to them both. "Fight with honor."

"_Hai, _Master," the two students agreed while bowing to their master.

"Get that, Wade?" Ron asked.

"Ride's waiting at the Tokyo airport," Wade indicated. "Let me know if you need anything." With that, he signed off.

"Go and get _Rufus San. _I will meet you back here, _Stoppable San. _The rest of you are dismissed," Sensei directed.

Ron rushed off toward his room. When he reached it, he found Rufus waiting along with Chippy. "Let's go, Rufus."

Chippy moaned in disappointment.

"Hey. No offense but I need you to watch things back here. Okay?" Ron expressed.

Chippy bowed his head.

"I'm not scared of you. I don't want Monkey Fist hurting you too. Hey, it's all good."

Chippy still didn't like it but he could take that answer better than the other one. He hugged Ron again.

Rufus sat back and admired the exchange, hoping that for his human it was a turning point. "Go."

Ron nodded and walked back out into the hall. Before he shut the door, he smiled at Chippy. "Thanks." Then he looked into the still devastated interior of Yori's room. The indignity overwhelmed any fear left in him.

"Are you ready, _Stoppable San_?" Hirotaka asked.

"_Hai, _Hiro," Ron agreed with an almost unfamiliar focus. He turned and led the other student down the stairs. There they found the other students still congregated despite Sensei's earlier order. "Master?"

"The others wish to see you off." The aged teacher held the slender box out in front of himself.

"It is time, _Chosen One_. Use the Lotus Blade with honor." He opened it to reveal the shining kitana.

"_Domo, _Master," Ron expressed while slowly taking the weapon in his hand. Focusing, he practiced making it change shape into different items before making it revert to its original form. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"I know you are, _Stoppable San_," Sensei agreed. "The car is out front."

With that, Ron, Hirotaka and Rufus turned and headed toward the limo.

After they drove off, Sensei mused, _ May you both know success! _He had sensed the power flaring inside of Ron and admittedly was anxious about sending the young man out on a mission like this one before he was truly ready.


	11. The Rescue Mission

Chapter 13 [Monkey Fist's Mountain Top Lair—eight hours later

[A/N: For the coming fight scene, I borrowed the effects from "Graduation" Part 2.

After flying onboard a supersonic jet for eight hours and an additional hour on the back of Hirotaka's favorite motorcycle, Ron, Rufus and Hirotaka crept up the remaining 50 yards of mountain between the road's end and the top.

When they reached the top, Hirotaka straightened his hair and assessed the situation. "We need to find a back door."

"Back door, shmack door," Ron muttered tiredly while resting for a minute against the hideout's west wall. As he did, something collapsed—or it seemed like it—because he fell backward into a metallic passage.

Rufus grinned. "Hey!"

Hirotaka rolled his eyes, having heard Yori telling stories about her boyfriend's dumb luck in that regard. Still he wasn't about to argue with the results. "Nice work, _Stoppable San. _Let's go."

"Right behind ya!" Ron replied as they headed down the passage. About halfway down it, he stopped and yanked on Hirotaka's sleeve to have the other do the same. "Wade?"

The genius appeared on the Ronunicator's screen. "Yeah, Ron?"

"We're here. Any sign of Monkey Fist or the others?"

"Scanning," Wade agreed while typing away on the keyboard. "Kim's about two hundred yards ahead of you. Monkey Fist is another hundred yards to their right. Guys, be careful."

"We will be, _Load San. Domo_," Hirotaka expressed.

"You're welcome," Wade agreed before signing off.

"Stick to the shadows, _Stoppable San, _and be careful," Hirotaka advised as they crept along the remainder of the passage.

Ron nodded while exchanging looks with Rufus. As he started after his classmate, he noticed the blue glow starting again. "Nuts!"

Hirotaka sighed, "Now what is it?" He stared at Ron. "Stop that!"

"It isn't my idea!" Ron protested as they pushed on.

"Pity it isn't," Monkey Fist interjected while stepping into view with his monkey ninjas. "Did you really think you would sneak up on me?"

"No. Unlike you, we fight with honor," Hirotaka retorted.

"Honor…such an outmoded concept. The only thing that matters is _winning_. Monkey ninjas, ATTACK!" the villain retorted while siccing his minions on them.

Ron only smiled coldly; his eyes glowering through the blue aura at the dozen mini adversaries. "Take your share, Rufus."

"YEAH!" Rufus charged in front of his human waving the flashlight/staff as he waded into the left side of the line.

"As for the others…" Ron allowed the remaining eight monkeys to swarm over him before using the spin move to knock them up against the walls and render them unconscious. "Now for you, Monkey Fist."

"GAH! I WILL NOT lose to the likes of you!" Monkey Fist screamed before charging Ron. He swung his hand in a karate chop motion at the glowing opponent.

Ron instinctively caught it with a counter chop.

As he did so, the aura reshaped itself for a second into the shape of a howling monkey.

The discharge sent Monkey Fist flying back. "Somehow…you've mastered it." He grinned. "No matter!" He went into the motion, recalling his own training and technique.

Ron watched the monkey man's moves carefully, anticipating where he'd end up. At the very last minute, he took a step back and went into a flying kick.

Monkey Fist flew right into the kick, ending up against the wall.

As he got up, Hirotaka finished him with an elbow to the face.

"You wish a common fight. We gave it to you," Hirotaka noted to the unconscious villain. "But it is still our honor to defeat you." He turned back to Ron who had returned to normal and leaned against the wall. "_Stoppable San, _are you all right?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute. That stuff sure takes a…lot out of me," Ron gasped. "We really did it?"

"_Hai," _Hirotaka agreed while taking a rope from their gear and securing Monkey Fist's hands and feet.

"Hey, Wade," Ron called into the Ronunicator.

"Ron, are you all right? I picked up on some really weird readings right after we broke off," Wade inquired.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Can you send somebody to take Monkey Fist in? We got him. We just need to get that statue thingie and find the others," Ron requested.

"GJ's on the way. Meantime, they'll return the Matsui Marakawa to the museum and arrest Monkey Fist. You'd better find the others," Wade advised while sending an alert to GJ.

"Thanks, Dude," Ron concluded before signing off. "Come on, Hiro!"

"Right behind you, _Stoppable San_," the other ninja agreed as they rushed down the hall, checking every door as they went.

Ron tried the last one on the right and found it locked. "Hey, KP? Yori?"

"_Ron San!" _Yori called out.

"Ron, Rick and I are here too!" Kim added.

"Have you out in a sec." He held Rufus in his palm up to the lock. "Do your thing, Bud."

Rufus stuck his paw into the lock and ripped out a few things, shorting out the mechanism.

The door swung open, allowing the two ninjas access.

"Ron, get us out of here quick! Monkey Fist could be back any second!" Kim directed.

"We have already dealt with him," Hirotaka added from the doorway. "Interesting pose by the way, Kim Possible." He shot her and Rick a saucy smirk and folded his arms over his chest.

"Got caught in a PDA moment, KP?" Ron supposed.

"Not another word, Ron," Kim warned tersely.

"Everyone's a critic," Rick groused.

"Chill, guys," Ron soothed while untying his girlfriend's restraints. "Hey. You okay?"

"Now I am," Yori agreed as she embraced him and added a kiss on the cheek. "I knew you would free us."

"Yeah well…." Ron shrugged anxiously while grinning. "Hirotaka did his share too."

From where he cut the bola ropes, freeing Kim and Rick, Hirotaka agreed, "Sensei teaches us to be a team."

"Thanks," Rick expressed as he stood and helped Kim to her feet. "Not that I mind the hug but…."

"Yeah, I know. At least if we had to be stuck, it was like that," Kim agreed while they left the cell followed by Hirotaka, Rufus, Ron and Yori. "We still need to get back to Middleton."

"No big," Ron indicated while motioning to the GJ forces entering the complex. "Let's get a lift from them. Meantime, Yori, we're going to let Mrs. Dr. P. take a look at you."

"_Ron San, _it is a scratch…."

"Hey, humor me. I'll drag you if I have to," he insisted pointedly.

"Very well. If you insist," Yori relented although his caring tone made her feel good.

Studying the two couples, Hirotaka shook his head and popped a stick of gum into his mouth. "I'm still glad not to have a girlfriend." With that, he followed the others.


	12. Wrap Up

Conclusion [Next Day/Thanksgiving

[Yamanuchi

Hirotaka walked into Sensei's office with uncertainty. Despite what Sensei had told him about Ron's developing abilities, his classmate's effort at the lair had left him unnerved. "_Sensei Sama?"_

"_Hai, Hirotaka," _Sensei answered. "Congratulations on helping _Stoppable San _to deal with the situation. Something troubles you though?" 

"_Stoppable San _used his ability again. It was disturbing…." Hirotaka reported.

"It is disturbing that the power used him but not the other way around. We have to assist him in that regard. Does that bother you?" Sensei supposed.

"Of course not, Master. He progresses well. _Yori Chan _seems to be fine as well," the younger man continued.

"That is good. _Domo, _Hirotaka. That will be all," Sensei concluded. After the other student left, he gazed out the window to the east. "Enjoy your holiday, _Stoppable San. _You have earned it. After your return, we will speak again about your abilities." 

[Middleton—Possible Household

Anne sliced potatoes before setting them to boil for the mashed potatoes later. Just the night before, she, her family and Rick had shared dinner with the Stoppables. She smiled, thinking of the electric moment when Ron introduced Yori to his parents, fearing the consequences.

Dean and Jan Stoppable had enthusiastically welcomed her to America and embraced her presence.

_That'll help Ron adjust. _She glanced over toward the staircase to where the picture of Kim and Ron hung. Right below it though, another one of Kim, Rick, Ron and Yori kept it company. _Everything's working out._

At that moment, Kim and Yori came through the door. "Hi, Mom," the latter greeted. "Need some help?"

"Sure thing, Kimmie. Thanks. Can you get the peas? Yori, I would still like it if you'd take it easy," Anne accepted.

"Right away," Kim agreed while opening two cans of peas and putting them in a bowl for the microwave. "That turkey's smelling awesome."

"Thanks, Honey. Your father still has the touch with that maple glaze, you know. Speaking of fathers, how are Ron and his father doing?" her mother asked.

"_Ron San _and his father are enjoying themselves," Yori noted from where she sat at the table. "They seem nice."

"Ron's parents are great, Yori. I had no doubt that they would like you," Anne assured Yori. "Speaking of Ron's mother, what is she doing?"

"She needed to finish a project. I figured I could help you," Yori responded. "Besides, _Ron San _could use a minute with his father."

"I appreciate that but we'll be fine." Anne turned to her guest. "How is Ron doing over there?"

"_Ron San _is doing very well. Our teacher is very proud of his progress. So is _Barkin Sama._"

"Imagine that, Mom. Ron's actually keeping Mr. Barkin halfway satisfied with his work," Kim supposed with a bit of humor.

"Now, Kim, it's nice that Ron has found a teacher who can motivate him. Some day I would like to meet this Mr. Sensei for myself and congratulate him on a fine job," Anne informed her daughter.

"_Sensei Sama _would say that it is his pleasure," Yori noted warmly as she took a sniff of the turkey aroma in the area.

[Later that evening—Stoppable Residence

After a wonderful Thanksgiving Possible-Stoppable Thanksgiving dinner, the two families spent a couple of hours talking before they went their separate ways. Rick had some paperwork to finish for Dr. Director. Dean and Jan, despite their son's visit, had to fly out for another actuary of the year tour event.

As a result, Ron and Yori had his house to themselves. After a call to Japan to insure that everything was going all right with Sensei, their classmates and Chippy, they sat at the kitchen table with a cup of cherry tea apiece.

"It is good of Nyoki to watch Chippy for you, _Ron San. _You should help her with some of the chores when we return," Yori pointed out.

He shrugged. "I know. Actually, I was going to let her taste some of the Ron-Meister's genius. It's all good."

"You and your American style bragging," she giggled even though she enjoyed his humor. Even when he reserved time for them, she marveled at how he could still think of the others around them. "Just be sure that there's some for us."

"Hey! Would I _ever _short change the lady?" he asked incredulously. "I think not!"

"Do not change, _Ron San,_" she assured him. "Sensei mentioned that you used your abilities?"

He sighed. "Yeah well…I don't get it. I have them and I can kick monkey tail but I can't control them."

"I see. You need practice. From what Hirotaka says, you used them well enough to defeat Monkey Fist," she supposed.

"I wasn't afraid of them. I had something else to think about," he admitted while shuddering and bowing his head.

"What? What is it, _Ron San?_" she asked with concern. She picked his chin up and saw his eyes watering.

"When I saw your room, it…well…scared me. I stopped being afraid and just used it, I guess. Then when Kim and Rick disappeared too, I just had to get you all back," he revealed.

"You and _Rufus San _saved us, _Ron San. _I never had a doubt that you would find a way to rescue me." She let him see the warmth shining in her eyes for him.

"I remembered what you told me on that first night after training about the stream and the river. Then I guess I was good with it," he continued.

She squeezed his hands affectionately. "I have faith in you, _Ron San._" She kissed him. "That is why I love you. We both have challenges. The _tai-sheng-pek-kwar _is yours. I am here with you. Kim and Rick will help as well. But you will not have to face it alone."

"You're a badical GF," he noted.

"You have a warm heart, _Ron San,_" she concurred as they kissed again and then enjoyed their tea before heading back to the Possibles for the evening.

They had survived the latest challenge to their relationship, proving that their bond could persevere in the face of anything. Granted, they would have to face the issue of Ron's developing monkey abilities but she determined to be at his side through that.

And they had the best partners in the world to help them through it.

With all of those things going for them, things looked bright for the rest of that term and beyond.

THE END (for now)


End file.
